Tandokukaiken
by nymph x
Summary: Tai gets an assignment to interview a certain teenage rockstar. *Fluff and shounen-ai* please r&r ^_^
1. Tandokukaiken

Tandokukaiken   
  
  
Author's notes: hi again! Tandokukaiken (wow that's a mouthful) is Japanese for "an exclusive  
  
interview" for those of you who were wondering ^_^. Anyway, this is a fluffy shounen-ai- just as a   
  
warning to the bible-thumpers out there. Oh, and does anyone know if they have Fruit Loops in  
  
Japan? Somehow I doubt it.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon and its characters don't belong to me, so there.  
  
***So with all that said, enjoy!***  
  
  
  
I forget why I joined the school newspaper staff to begin with; it must have been a good reason  
  
though, because it kept me in for almost a year. The day I decided I was going to quit the club   
  
was, naturally, the same day the teacher who oversees everything found out I was friends with   
  
Matt, whose band had become really popular over the winter. So when I walked in her classroom   
  
to tell her I wasn't going to write for her anymore, she ignored what I was saying, handed me a   
  
list of questions, told me to interview "that one singer that all of the girls like", and kicked me out   
  
of the room: what justice. I finally decided to interview him and write the story just as a last favor   
  
to the teacher, so I got a hold of Matt and arranged everything   
***  
  
  
"Hiya Matt."  
  
"Hey." He's been kind of depressed lately, it's not that surprising; Jun has been on the prowl.   
  
"So, I'm going to ask you some one word answer question thingies first, they're for a little bio-box."  
  
"I have no objections," he said.  
  
"Okay, so…what's your favorite cereal?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?"  
  
"C'mon, Matt, these questions aren't supposed to be serious, it's just for fun."   
  
"Fine then," He considered for a minute, then said, "Fruit Loops."  
  
I started snickering and he raised an eyebrow at me. I just could not see Matt and Toucan Sam  
  
getting along. Of course, he was looking at me like I was totally insane so I stopped laughing and  
  
said, "Cute," but I wasn't able to manage to wipe the grin off my face.  
  
Matt shook his head at me with a smile, "I hope you aren't planning to do that every time I answer  
  
one of your questions, 'cause this'll take forever."  
  
"Sorry, it's just…never mind." It's weird, but it seems like everything about Matt drives girls crazy.  
  
I knew this for a fact since a had heard Jun talking for two straight hours about everything she  
  
loves about Matt, which ranged from his voice- which I can understand, there's no denying the guy  
  
can sing- to, and this is for real, the way he cracks his knuckles. Now that is wrong. I could  
  
already hear her in my head; saying 'Oh wow, Fruit Loops, that is SO adorable!' And having Jun's  
  
voice in your head is never a good thing. I wonder if he knows that he does that to people, uh, I  
  
mean, girls.  
  
"Okay, Ishida, what's your favorite drink?" I asked him, scribbling down his last answer.  
  
"Napa Valley Chardonnay."  
  
"Matt! Be serious!"  
  
"I thought this 'wasn't supposed to be serious'."  
  
I pouted until he threw up his hands in exasperation and said, "Chocolate milk, is that good  
  
enough for you, Tai?!"  
  
"It works," I answered, sticking out my tongue.  
  
Matt smirked, "Watch it, Taichi, or one day someone will take you up on that offer."  
  
"Ha." I replied sarcastically.  
  
"Seriously though, why aren't you getting any attention lately? The soccer team's beaten the hell  
  
out of all the other teams you've faced but no one's been after you for interviews or anything like   
that?" Wow, he noticed. I had no idea he even cared about me- I mean, that is… I had no idea he   
cared about that. Heh.   
  
"Hey, Matt, I'm just going to skip the rest of these bio-box questions."  
  
He tilted his head just enough to one side to make him look questioning, "How come you didn't   
answer my question?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," I guess I was letting my mind get away from me, "I guess no one really cares too   
much about soccer, what with a gorgeous blonde singer running around."  
  
"Oh, I see. You're blaming it on me now?" At first I thought he was serious, but I caught a teasing   
glimmer in his eyes and relaxed. "Why are we skipping the questions?"   
  
"Huh? Oh, because I know exactly how you would answer."  
  
He looked pretty skeptical, "Really? Prove it."  
  
I grinned, and looked down the list that the teacher had given me. "Okay then. Favorite color   
black to wear, blue to see," he nodded in agreement, so I went on, "favorite instrument:   
harmonica, favorite band: his own, favorite food: chocolate in general, favorite animal: wolf…I could   
keep going," I said.  
  
"You proved your point, so what's next?"  
  
I looked down at the list of questions. "Look's like the actual questions I'll use in my story, the   
ones that require some thought. So I guess that's to bad for you." I said with a grin.   
  
"Idiot." He answered.  
  
"Blonde."  
  
"Jock."  
  
"Loser," by this time we were both smiling.  
  
"Bastard."   
  
"Hey now, what would all of your fans think if they heard you talking like that?"  
  
Matt laughed, "They'd think I was the cutest guy in the world just like they always have."  
  
I would of said something to the effect of 'how come I didn't think he was cute, even though I was   
his fan' but I was starting to question the truth as far as that was concerned. That is- the fan part,   
definitely not the part about him being really, really, really….oh shit. Just forget I said anything.   
  
"So, first question, why did you turn gothic?  
  
"Um….does 'a horrible home life' work?"  
  
"Oh, come on, you can't make them up."  
  
"Well it sounds better then 'one day I woke up and felt like wearing black, then the same thing   
happened the next day'."   
  
"Well, that works for me," I said, and wrote it down.  
  
"Tai!"   
  
I just laughed. "Okay next question…"  
***   
  
By the time we got to the last question, over two hours had gone by. Matt was expecting his   
manager to come storming into the room any minute now, demanding I be hung, or beaten, or   
shot, or all of the above, for making Matt miss a band rehearsal. But he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Alrighty, last question. What would you want everyone to remember you by?"  
  
"My hair."  
  
"Matt! Be serious."  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged.  
  
"Okay, how about this: If I was to be taken away and you were never going to see me again, what   
would you want me to remember you saying?"  
  
He was quiet for a while, then looked up at me, "Um…I guess I would want you to remember me   
saying this: I really, really like you, Tai, and not as a friend. Sorry."  
  
He got up and walked out of the room, I never got the chance to respond.  
***  
  
fin.  
  
Well I smell a sequel. The real question is whether or not you do to.   
  
Please review! ^_^ Thanks for reading!  



	2. Rehearsal

Author's notes: Hi there, here is the second part of Tandokukaiken since you   
  
asked so nicely ^_^. I was planning to hold off on it for a week or so, but then I had   
  
to go and re-sprain my ankle (I just sprained it four weeks ago 0_o). But it's cool,   
  
since my mom let me take a day off school. Anyway, I've got more shounen-ai for   
  
you, please r&r. Also, this is kinda the midway point between part 1 and the   
  
(lightening flashes, and scary music plays) ending; so it's pretty short. Well, that's   
  
all I've got to say.  
***Enjoy***   
  
  
  
  
Okay, so this is around the seventh time I've snuck into one of his rehearsals, I think   
  
it's about time to do something about my little obsession. Otherwise I turn into one of those freaky stalkers who   
track their prey's every move and keep charts and stuff like that. Frightening. Anyway, I shouldn't even be   
stressing, right? I mean, he did say he liked me, so this should be easy. Yeah, that's right. Easy.   
  
His singing is shit today, I wonder why. Maybe he's too preoccupied because he's thinking about me? Naw.   
***  
  
  
Why the hell did I say I was sorry? I should've just grabbed the stupid kid and frenched him like I've wanted to for, I   
dunno, ever. I shouldn't have walked out like that; it was a bad move. You would think I would have trusted him   
enough to actually wait for his response- whatever it might have been. Now he'll never say anything, since he   
probably thinks I'm ashamed or something like that. Which I might just be, but that's not the point! The point is he's   
the one with the crest of courage so why hasn't he come storming in here and dragged me offstage to the nearest   
empty classroom…heh, never mind.   
  
I definitely wish I wouldn't have said I liked him-just liked him- 'cause I don't. I'm in love with leaderboy, for real. But   
hey, I'm Yama Ishida, one of those teen idol thingies, right? And what kind of teen idol can't even get the guy he   
wants? Not me.   
  
Of course now I realize that while I've been absorbed in my own thoughts, I was supposed to be  
  
concentrating on singing, seeing as it's a rehearsal and all. But, hey! My personal life is more  
  
important than my music, right? I don't think my manager thinks so. Meep!  
  
  
  
So after the rehearsal, I was up on the stage, putting my guitar away, when Tai shows up out of nowhere. Okay,   
well maybe not out of nowhere, I kind of wasn't paying attention. I did know that he actually showed up, which is   
big, seeing as I wasn't expecting him to remain in the same galaxy after our little interview.   
  
"Hey Matt."  
  
"Yo. What do you want?" Oh, that's great, Matt. Be an ass.   
  
"Oh, nothin', Luckily being an ass around Tai doesn't effect him, lucky me. "I was just wondering if you're busy."  
  
Well isn't this intriguing. "Not really."  
  
He smiled, "Good, come on."  
  
I jumped off the stage and we started to walk out of the school, "So, what exactly are we doing?"  
  
He got this weird look on his face that told me he hadn't thought that part through yet, typical.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Actually, I'm pretty sure I do. I'm going to kidnap you for the whole day."  
  
Cute. "Okay then, I'm in."  
  
"It's not like you have a choice, Ishida." He said, winking at me. *Engage Blush*   
  
"Well I guess not, but why me?"  
  
"Cause you need a break. Those big dark bags under your eyes don't make you as attractive as you might think."   
*Disengage Blush, Engage Deathglare*  
  
  
***  
Alrighty, that's it for part 1.5 ^_^ sorry so short, but it's all I could manage for this week. Please, please review, I'll   
love you for it! And give your suggestions for exactly *where* they are going! Ta!  
  
hehehehe!!!! don't be to distressed about the incomplete-ness of it all cause I'll be uploading part 3 in a couple of days ^_^ ^_^ tata.  
  



	3. The End

  
  
~Nymph's "Hey, it's not that illegal" Contest~   
  
Here's your chance...  
  
I want you to write the ending to Tandokukaiken, that's right, you.  
  
THE Rules:  
1. Stick with Taito, none of this Sorato business that's going around  
2. at least READ the other two parts before you write the ending, if i get a story back about the magical fairy princess Matt and his journies in Narnia; heads will roll. Thank you.  
~Other than that, anything goes. Surprise me.  
  
THE Prize:  
Everyone who writes an ending and sends it in will have their story on my favorite stories list, and everyone knows what a wonderful honor that is ~_^. the winner gets joint rights on Tandokukaiken, that means you can submit it wherever you feel like and post it on your ff.net account if you have one; I know what you're thinking, but it's only seems kinky the first time, trust me. No, seriously, I'm not going to be on FFN that much longer, I'm concentrating more on my poetry and my future career. So I don't care what is done with my story as long as someone's having fun doing it.  
  
THE Catch:  
You're story should include the following dialouge to be considered as a possible winner:  
"Oh come on, Matt; it's not that illegal!"   
  
THE Submission:  
~copy and paste your story into an e-mail and ship it off to Elfgirl32@aol.com, be sure to include your pen name/alias/whatever,  
a summary of your ending, what it's rated, blahblah.   
  
THE Deadline  
~ September 17th, but if for some reason you really want to submit but you're not finished, i'll extend it for a little bit if you beg me enough... I'm sweet like that   
  
Good Luck to all of you  
if you have any questions e-mail me!  
~Nymph x  



End file.
